


Pretty Kitty

by Dayzaya



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Cats, Family, Fluff, Hatred, Humor, Laziness, Masturbation, Masturbation in Chapter 4, NEETs, No shipping here folks; unless it's with an oc, Original Character(s), Other characters showing up, Pretty much anything you can think of, Self Loathing, Sexual Content, Smut, Sunbathing, baths, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But it's the only thing that's on that isn't something related to anime he's watched all of them anyways and reruns.</em><br/>Shots of Sleepy Ash being Sleepy Ash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first servamp fic, with the precious little kuro uvu;;

Sleepy Ash stretches.

   He's on the ground, chewing a piece of licorice and settling back into his prior position. His hand is on his cheek and his elbow is pressed against the floor, it's slightly uncomfortable. His wrist is starting to ache and his side throbs in a strange sensation due to the curve. He could shift, but it feels like his ribs are scratching his organs if he does and Ash doesn't think he's fond of that feeling, so instead, he stays as he is and swallows his candy.

                    The show that's on is a reality television show. The people in the show are shallow, hold too much to their own opinions and have so much drama it's a bit bothersome to watch. But it's the only thing that's on that isn't something related to anime  _he's watched all of them anyways_ and reruns.

                   He reaches into the bag of candy, and fingers grasp nothing but plastic. He frowns and sits up, the bag caught between his fingers and it's twisted downwards, shook and-- "eh...there's no more..." he mumbles, more to himself than his companion that's currently asleep. It's one, Ash isn't tired  _yet_ , he can sleep enough when he's with Mahiru at school. 

                      Ash stands, slow and he's pulling his arm above his head to stretch out once again. His back adjusts, and he's moving towards the small kitchen to seek out more of the sweet treat. He checks each cupboard, cabinets, drawers-- but to no avail. There is nothing, not even crumbs of the cake he had yesterday morning. 

   He huffs annoyance, scratching his jaw with a lone finger and then turns his head towards Mahiru's bedroom. 

                     Moving slowly, Ash gingerly grasps the door handle, and twists. A beat; he's blinking quickly and pushing open the door. Mahiru is asleep, snoring softly and then he slips inside; careful in each step as he nears a drawer that's by the young males bed. Ash crouches down when he tries to slide it open; face blank but hopes high.

                 Only for a moment.

  _Nothing_.

                        Ash frowns and looks at Mahiru, then back at the drawer.

"Pst....mahiru..." Ash is whispering, low and prodding the other's back. The younger grunts; shifting and managing a 

 " _whatyawunt..._ "

                 "Can we go to the store and get some more food?" 

" _ye...h..jus..fiveminutes..._ " Ash nods, and whispers out-

      "Thanks."

                           There's silence, before--

"KURO! GET  **OUT** OF MY ROOM!" And a pillow strikes the face of a vampire.

          "Ow....so cruel..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro meows loudly and finds his paw grasped between smooth fingers.

  It's a girl he's seen several times. Her face is small, but it's chubby and her lips are pursed into a permanent resting face of annoyance  _he's heard it be called a bitch face_  and she's wearing the same uniform as every other girl in the school. The only difference being Kuro sees her at the end of the day; she slips into the classroom and brings with her a small meat bun. It's her snack, Kuro can recall her saying when Mahiru asked her if it was fine to really give the feline the food,  _i don't mind at all_ _I!_ Her voice had raised in pitch; and she held out a small piece of the bun between her fingers and Kuro decided to humor the human.

      It's easier, dragging his tongue over the girls fingers and catching the dough that feels a bit softer than he expected and the meat is pork; tastes heavenly in his mouth and Kuro  _purrs_ content when her other hand digs into his fur and scratches a spot that has him between bliss and pleasure.

            She's still holding his paw though, she's smiling softly and her eyes are bright with joy. Mahiru is too busy talking to his friends to even pay attention to him; which is fine. He's being lavished in attention by people that actually  _think_ he's cute. 

          Her thumb brushes over his paw, soft and her mouth presses onto his forehead. "You're such a cute kitty!" She's giggling; pulling away to dig into her bag. He meows; loudly and headbutts her arm when she shifts again, a package being torn open and she blinks at him. "Huh...? Oh, Kuro." Her voice is pitched, shifting into something softer and cooing. 

      His nose catches the smell of pork and dough, and he emits a soft  _murr_ before licking her fingers. She has pieces ripped up, chewing on another meat bun she's brought and swallows to say; "you're the highlight of my day, Kuro." She's admitting this easily, soft and Kuro meows in response. 

                   He's still licking the dough, tongue smacking against his mouth and when it's all gone, the girl is watching him with a smile. He doesn't understand humans much, but he knows this one is sad. 

                When she bows her head to kiss his forehead again, Kuro trills. Presses his head against her jaw and purrs softly. She's not moving, but he pulls back and blinks slowly at her.

                          She may not know, but it's a sign that he trusts her. And maybe even cares.

 Kuro doesn't think too hard about it anyways; but seeing her eyes light up and lips curve into a smile; he feels a little better about himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He's tired.

  God, he's tired. So tired, he can feel it in his arms and legs, feel it in his head when he lays down. The heat of the bath hadn't helped him; nor has the warmth of the room. 

              _Why is he so tired_.

Kuro doesn't know, but he knows there is a feeling in his chest. Like his heart is skipping beats, like his lungs are being constricted and everytime he breathes it's a shuddered exhale. It's not fair; he thinks. To be this tired, to be this  _much_ in  **pain**. It's odd, he's a vampire. He can handle being stabbed, being thrown to buildings.

             But he can't handle this sort of pain. Can't handle not being able to breath when he feels like he shouldn't have to need it, he's a vampire. Immortal. Nonetheless, with each heavy inhale, deeper than the last the feeling in his chest expands and he curls.

                 It lessens the pain.

But it's still there. 

                Tugging the corners of his mind, voices that aren't his but  _really_ are his. Questions, questions,  _questions_ \--

                   It's hatred, Kuro realizes, when he swallows harshly and presses his palm against his head.  _Hatred. He hates himself_.

                   Mahiru is calling his name, and the feeling bursts. Hot and aching; makes his stomach tighten and he feels flustered. He doesn't want to get up, never really does want to get up. He would be content with sleeping for years.

                      _It would be easier to just be in a coffin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unpopular opinion: i don't ship mahiru/kuro.   
>  ... and with the latest episode, i was angry over what occurred. so i ended up writing this to let out a bit of steam...I think, it's a bit darker than intended....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for sexual content.

Sometimes he thinks he's normal.

  He has blood pumping through his veins, and sometimes when his blood runs hot and he's pressing his chin against his pillow; and the idea of this position being the one to spur his thoughts into something more dirty was more appealing than the idea of he just wanted to do it to go to sleep; because he's  _sloth_ , he can  _sleep_ away all he wants. There was  _no_ reason to not being able to sleep.

                  Whatever the reason, Ash would prefer to pretend it's nothing really, and rolls onto his back. When he does, Ash tilts his head back and glances at his drawer. It's not really his, it's Mahiru's uncles, but the human had shoved it in here and told Ash to use it, considering his own clothing was starting to pile up in a way. He doesn't think about what Mahiru will say when that uncle returns. 

                    It's easier to dig through it without any idea of what he's going to do, better than thinking too hard about it. Sometimes it's better not to think, and just accept that he's been stressed. There's aches all over his body from fights; and the tension on his shoulders makes it harder to turn his head in one direction. He eases it once or twice by pressing his palm beneath his jaw and twisting his head left and right until he hears a sickening pop and satisfaction is purred deep in his throat.

                   There's nothing much in the drawer, no bottles of lotion nor tissues. So Ash has to sit up and move towards the bathroom, actions slow and sluggish and once he's inside he's digging through the contents. Nothing much, maybe  _nothing_ really. There's a bottle of conditioner and shampoo, but he's sure having that on his own dick would make it painful  _he's hadn't tried it_ , but he's not willing too. He crouches down, and beneath the sink is a basket. It's full of lotions and shampoos and soaps you would get from hotels, along side some smaller towels that he decides would be good enough to catch his release when he's done.

                              Everything is  _simple_.

  Ash plops back onto the bed, it creaks in protest but he doesn't make much motion to stop. Mahiru won't pay attention, won't really wake up. There was an unspoken understanding that within the bedroom would be peace--  _of course, if Ash was hungry, that was another thing_. He settles back into his original spot, rolls his shoulders and sighs an exhale of content. 

         He's tugging his pants off, and every motion he does is slow and steady. He has all the time in the world,  _he knows he does_ , so when he has manage to get it off, his boxers follow, only to his knees and he breathes out in a softness of relief. He's not erect, and Ash knows he would be if he reaches down and touches himself. His fingers are light against the head of his cock, drags across a vein that pulsed faster when he continues the action. It's like someone is blowing against his neck when Ash shudders and wraps his fingers around the base. Strokes once without the slickness of lotion and his eyes slid even lower than normal.

       The lotion smells like coconut; and Ash humors himself with the idea that his dick is going to smell like it. But he's not laughing, nor doing much than rubbing the substance over his fingers. 

         Once he's gripping himself, it's more of a debate of how fast he should go. Decides it's better to just slide downwards, and shudder out an exhale. Ash doesn't find his thoughts lingering towards anyone; only the stress that's built up that causes sparks of frustration down his spine and Ash bites his tongue to not  _moan_. 

         He strokes himself, watches with a detached expression of his fingers catching the tip of his cock and squeezing. Each stroke makes him shudder; and he quickens his pace. There's pleasure darting across his skin; his face feels hot and when he opens his mouth it's to lick his bottom lip and hiss of his indulgence of sexual desire. 

         Ash continues his movements; he's shaking almost. There's heat in his belly, and there's satisfaction striking at him when precum squirts from his tip; Almost makes it slicker and stickier to stroke himself over the idea of stress becoming undone and sleep falling as soon as he finishes.

                   Relief swallows him soon after, spills over his fingers and into his hand but he's grabbing the towel to catch the white substance. Better to not have a mess over the sheets. He lays there for awhile, breathing and sweaty against the sheets. He could shower now, or he could shower later and sleep now.

                                            He cleans up his mess anyways, it's easier to do that than have Mahiru come in and bark anger over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnn, i don't like how this came out but i tried! i hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
